S.C. Ruffey
S. C. Ruffey *'Class': 7-plank mineral wagon *'Gauge': 4' 8.5" S. C. Ruffey, also known as Scruffey, was a privately owned ballast wagon and the ring-leader of the Troublesome Trucks. Bio in the Railway Series When Oliver returned from the Works after falling in a turntable well, S. C. Ruffey and the trucks sang rude songs about the event. Toad, worried by the lack of respect for the engines, consulted with Oliver and Duck and made a plan. Oliver then shunted S. C. Ruffey and his lieutenants and prepared to pull them. S. C. Ruffey rallied the trucks into holding back, but this only resulted in S. C. Ruffey being pulled apart. The Fat Controller attributed the incident to the wagon's poor condition, but told Oliver not to disclose the fact, saying it was "bad for discipline". After receiving his comeuppance, S. C. Ruffey was most likely scrapped. Bio in the television series S. C. Ruffey was rebuilt following his incident and wisely did not disclose the real reason for his damage. The Official Website stated that S. C. Ruffey is an old and experienced ring-leader. It also stated that he still works in Oliver's yard. Basis S. C. Ruffey is based on a "Private Owner" 7-plank fixed-end mineral wagon. Livery In the Railway Series, S. C. Ruffey is black with his company's name on his side in white lettering. In the television series, S. C. Ruffey is grey and rust orange with a light grey face and his company's name on his side in white lettering. After he was rebuilt, he was coloured the same as he was in the Railway Series. Appearances Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) Trivia * According to Spencer, in a magazine story, S. C. stands for 'Special Carriage'. * Some TrackMaster models of Duck were seen with a plain grey truck with a brownish orange chassis. This seems to represent S. C. Ruffey, but it may also have been a prototype. * S. C. Ruffey was made out a modified Tenmille gauge 1 7 plank P.O. wagon. Tenmille still makes these wagons today. Merchandise * ERTL (regular and Christmas editions; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (2 versions, both discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Tomix * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Boss (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery File:ToadStandsByRS1.png|S. C. Ruffey in the Railway Series File:ToadStandsByRS4.png File:ToadStandsByRS5.png|Oliver pulls S. C. Ruffey apart File:ToadStandsByRS6.png File:ToadStandsBy5.png File:ToadStandsBy15.png File:ToadStandsBy45.png File:ToadStandsBy51.png File:ToadStandsBy58.png File:ToadStandsBy72.png|S. C. Ruffey after being rebuilt File:Scruffey4.png|S. C. Ruffey's face on a truck File:PutUponPercy9.jpg File:PutUponPercy10.jpg File:PutUponPercy74.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.jpg File:S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's television series model File:The"real"S.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S. C. Ruffey File:DayOutWithThomasS.C.Ruffey.jpg|The "real" S. C. Ruffey at the Bluebell Railway File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|S. C. Ruffey's basis File:HoverBother!1.png|S. C. Ruffey as he appears in Hover Bother! File:S.C.RuffeyERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:S.C.RuffeyArtwork.JPG|S. C. Ruffey artwork from a Wooden Railway playtable Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLSCRuffey.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLS.C.RuffeyPrototype.jpg|ERTL prototype File:Scruffeywooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2006WoodenS.C.Ruffey.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway model File:BrioS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Brio File:TomyDuck.jpg|Tomy with Duck and Toad File:TOMYScruffey.JPG|Plarail File:TrackMasterS.C.Ruffey.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG File:TrackMasterDuckWithOrangeAndGreyTruck.jpg|Possible faceless and detail-less Trackmaster File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:HornbyS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Hornby File:TomixS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Tomix File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-upMetallicS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Wind-up shiny File:BandaiTECSCRuffey.jpg|Bandai TEC File:ScrufferyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of S. C. Ruffey Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:The Little Western